In the past, connector systems for coaxial cables have been used as branching connectors for shielded cables. However, in the case of shielded paired wire cables, the branching operation cannot be performed in a simple manner and suitable connectors have not been available for branching shielded cables which contain a multiplicity of insulated wires.